doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Forgetting Flower
|-|1973 version= Who is Going to Forget? (忘れな草って何だっけ Wasurenagusa Ttenanida Kke) is an episode from the Doraemon 1973 anime. Plot Gian is angry with Nobita. He's scared and can't go outside. He is afraid. Doraemon took a Forgetting Grass. When you smell the grass, you will forget everything. Let Gian smell it to get out of the crisis. But, Nobita abuses of the grass' use. Eventually the grass breeds in town. The town became a forgetful state, it gets into great confusion. Characters *Doraemon *Nobi Nobita *Takeshi Gouda Gadgets used *Forgetting Grass Dora6.gif Trivia *To the date, there is no footage of this episode online. |-|2005 version= Forgetting Flower is an episode from the 2005 anime series. Plot Nobita shows funny drawings of Gian and Suneo as an ugly gorilla and fox to Yasuo and Haruo. They all laughed until Gian and Suneo showed up behind Nobita angry at him. Nobita runs back into his house scared to go outside. Gian and Suneo wait for Nobita to come out. His mother demands Nobita to do some grocery shopping despite his protest. Doraemon takes out the Forgetting Flower. If smelled, whoever smells it will forget everything. Tamako, doesn't care if Nobita gets beat up by Gian and Suneo, still demands her son to run an errand for her. Then Doraemon comes to Nobita's aid and used the Forgetting Flower on Tamako and make her think she should do the shopping instead to which she passively complies. Doraemon does the same to Gian and make him think Suneo should be beaten up by him. Nobita takes the Forgetting Flower to have some fun as well as protecting himself. When Gian regains his memories, he prepares to harm Nobita for the funny drawings on the ground. But Nobita used the Forgetting Flower on Gian (yet again) to make him think Suneo is responsible. Suneo decided to steal it from Nobita, but he first pushes the Forgetting Flower up Nobita's nose to make him lose memories in order to pilfer the gadget without Nobita putting up a fight or chasing him. Suneo begins having fun using the Forgetting Flower on everyone around him. He even erased Shizuka's memory and made her think something she bought for 100 yen is for him. Then he used it on Gian after air-kicking him in the rear, and got him to believe he is the town idiot who dances around moronically with his bellybutton shown. Meanwhile, Doraemon finds the forgetful Nobita standing in the middle of the sidewalk and helped him regain his memories. After Nobita realized that Suneo stole the Forgetting Flower, he and Doraemon go after him. Suneo used the flower on on the three baseball players making them think they are circus performers and Sensei into forgetting which locker room to use. As soon as Nobita spotted Suneo with the flower, he prepares to beat him up and charges toward him. However, when Suneo unleashed the Forgetting Flower's essence, Doraemon yelled to Nobita to cover his nose and hold his breath. Despite succeeding on keeping Nobita away, Suneo needs to use the restroom really badly. But before he could find the bathroom, he trips and accidentally smelled the Forgetting Flower leaving him in his forgetful state. Doraemon managed to take the gadget back. Then Shizuka and Gian angry at Suneo found him and prepare to punish him. The scared Suneo accidentally wet his pants. As soon as he regained his memories, Suneo began bawling like a baby after wetting himself. Nobita, Shizuka and Gian just stood there watching Suneo did something embarrassing as Doraemon shrugged tediously. Characters *Doraemon *Nobita Nobi *Takeshi Gouda *Suneo Honekawa *Shizuka Minamoto *Tamako Nobi *Yasuo *Haruo *Sensei Gadgets used *Forgetting Flower Gallery foregttingflower1.jpg Foregttingflower2.jpg foregttingflower.jpg Category:1973 anime episodes Category:2005 anime episodes